Complications
by Emo Owl
Summary: After rebuilding a relationship and finally finding happiness together in Madrid, Han and Ellie's lives were just about perfect. That all changes when an old friend makes an appearance from beyond the grave. After one phone call, their lives may never be the same. HanXOC. Sequel to Choices and Consequences.
1. Prolouge

Life's simple; you make choices and you don't look back. You just have to be ready to deal with the consequences.

It's a simple philosophy, really. A finite truth that you can plug almost any situation into and still have it be true. The first part of it had worked for Han for years. It helped him get rid of all the 'what if's' that popped up when things didn't go quite his way.

It drove me bat shit insane. It might work for Han Lue, but it didn't fit for me. While voluntarily strode arrogantly into suicidal business plans and bad ideas, I tried to avoid trouble. Not that it ever did me any good; like Han had once told me, I attract dangerous mobsters.

So the second part of our little philosophy was added. Consequences were something that Han and I couldn't ignore after our bad decisions caused us a lot of grief. It was kind of a given that whatever choice you made was going to have an outcome, but sometimes saying it out loud was a good reminder.

But was that really all there was to life? Choose your path and be prepared for what comes up, or don't live at all?

I used to think life could fit that philosophy, but then one phone call changed everything. I got hit with a curve ball that hit me straight in the face and left me on my ass staring at the sky wondering exactly what happened. In a matter of weeks, everything I'd work for was ripped to shreds.

It wasn't all for nothing, I guess. What happiness we had lost, someone else had found. They rebuild their lives and their families; picked up the pieces of the life their carelessness destroyed years before.

I was haunted by the way they continued on. My life felt like it was over, why should they get to be happy? Why should they get to carry on like nothing had happened, when I felt like the sun wasn't coming up again?

Life wasn't as simple. It was twisted and complicated. And it all started with that stupid phone call.

**AN: So, I really planned on not writing a third installment of Choices/ Consequences series, but I kept thinking of ideas and, since I've done the first two, I might as well do this one. **

**I have about two chapters written and some other little parts written. I could really use a beta. My writing really isn't what it used to be and it's driving me nuts. **

**Another thing I could also really use is feedback. Because this is the third in the trilogy, I want it to be the best. If a part sucks, if I have plot holes, if someone is out of character, or if an OC is Mary Sue-ish, then I'd really like to know. If people don't really care enough to review, then I'm not going to keep updating.**


	2. Homecoming

**I love you. **

**You annoy me more than I ever thought possible, **

**But I want to spend every irritating minute with you.**

**Z**

The morning sun shone through the windows and bathed the apartment in a warm, golden light. I grinned as I inhaled the familiar scents of our little home. I'd been away so long being back felt like a happy dream. It looked like nothing had changed since I left; clean, lemony scent still wafted out of the somehow still organized kitchen, the plasma screen was still set to the same news channel, a happy fire blazed in the little fireplace across from the modern black couch. The only difference was a sweat shirt tossed carelessly over a kitchen chair.

I had missed this place; after a month away, living in an African shack, I was beginning to think I'd never make it back. My whole body ached to the bone from the long hours of sitting in hard, upright airport chairs waiting on a flight and being cramped into an airplane next to a giant. My trip had been made worse by the fact that I was coming home on one of the worst travel days in the year, but it was worth it to be home a little bit early than I had thought possible.

Careful not to make any noise, I pulled my bag all the way inside the door behind me and gently closed and locked it back. Sneakily, I took two cautious steps forward before the floor creaked underfoot. I stilled as a noise sounded from the living room. The noise soon dissolved into snoring, and I knew I was safe.

The grin on my face grew as I pulled off my shoes and tiptoed into our living room. I excitedly followed the sound of the snoring to the couch and my lazy boyfriend. In typical Han fashion, he was sprawled on the couch sound asleep. One hand was in an open Doritos bag that was sitting in his crotch, and the other was dangling off the edge of the couch beside his beer on the coffee table. His black hair stuck up at random angles and his long bangs covered his eyes. His head was lolled at an awkward angle with his mouth hanging wide open. It was obviously affecting his airways; he was snoring like a freaking chainsaw.

I dropped to my knees beside him and gently brushed his cheek with my fingertips before sweeping his hair away from his forehead. His face scrunched in discomfort as he tried to move away from the feeling. I giggled and kissed his forehead. His eyelashes parted after a minute and I found myself staring into his bleary dark eyes.

"Ellie?" He whispered in confusion as he raised his non-Dorito bag hand and stroked my jawbone as if he was trying to make sure I was real. After verifying that I wasn't a dream, he let his hand fall. "You're early."

"Merry late Christmas." I murmured quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back in time."

He hummed in response as he pulled his hand out of the Doritos bag and wiped the orange nacho cheese powder off on his pants. The only sound between us was the crinkle of cellophane as he plucked the bag off of his lap and dropped it to the floor.

"When did you get here?" He asked sleepily as he sat up and pecked me on the cheek before he wrapped his arms around me in a clumsy hug.

"Just now." I answered as I wrapped my arms around his built torso and buried my face in his neck. "I missed you. It's the first Christmas we haven't spent together."

We had been together for five years. Our first Christmas had been spent in a hospital because Han had shattered his hip in a car accident. The next two were thankfully uneventful ones. Last Christmas was another story entirely; we had broken up earlier in the year because I caught him cheating. We got back together in mid-November right before I became the target of the Russian mafia. We spent that Christmas counting money that we had stolen from him after we knocked him out of power in the Russian underworld.

That wasn't a typical holiday, but then again, we weren't typical people.

Han kept his past in the shadows, but, from what I had gathered, he was apparently a smart thug that got involved in some things during high school. He traveled to South America where he met Dominic Toretto. They pulled several jobs together before he split and headed for Tokyo.

I was the daughter of a crack whore and a drug runner/thief. I left my native Puerto Rico when I was nine for America after my mother died. I lived with my dad until he died when I was almost seventeen, a month to the day after we buried my half-brother. I was approached at his funeral and told that he had accepted a job in Japan to get my stupid uncle out of trouble with a Yakuza loan shark. When I refused to take the job myself, I was drugged and snatched away to Tokyo.

When we met, it was far from a fairy tale. At that point, I had pretty much given up and resigned myself to a short life of running drugs before I was either murdered or sold into prostitution. He was a ladies' man that, for some reason, had a little bit of a soft spot for me. He did whatever he could to help me get out from under the thumb of the Yakuza boss, Kamata. He had arranged a way out of the country for me, but the night I was supposed to leave, Kamata found out about some of Han's side deals. Han's car was wrecked by Kamata's nephew and I was beaten half to death.

When we finally escaped and made it to Colombia, he had a shattered hip, broken femur, and a whole laundry list of other injuries. I had five broken ribs and a massively swollen face, and we had almost no money. Somehow, we managed to heal, scrape a decent profit out of a little garage, and build a life together. Everything was amazing, until we got Dom's call to go to Rio.

In the middle of pulling the Rio job, our relationship split apart at the seams. Frayed tempers flared one night before we had to meet the team. We stayed apart as much as possible. I was walking back to where we were staying alone through the dark streets when I saw him slipping into a house with Gisele, a team member that had had her eye on Han the entire time. Crushed, I ran home, grabbed my clothes, and broke into a hotel so I didn't have to stay with him.

As much as I blamed him for our break up, he wasn't the only one at fault. After we had gotten settled in Colombia, I had found an old account that my dad had hidden. I used the money to open a very profitable casino in Italy with my godfather. I never breathed a word of it to Han until I used it as ammo during the fight we got into the next day. I left him for what I thought was forever the night before the job after I got an emergency phone call from my family in Moscow.

After pulling a job on the Russian mafia, I took over my half of the business. I was absolutely miserable, so my godfather sent me off across Europe looking for a city to expand to. I settled in Madrid and began building a night club. It was in Madrid that I finally started getting over Han and settling down.

All of the progress I had made in getting over him came to a screeching halt when I saw him again with Gisele. The chemistry between us was still there, and, despite my every effort to deny it, the magnetic attraction hadn't dimmed a bit. Gisele saw this, and got angry enough to leave. We got back together just in time for the Russians to catch up with me.

Yep, Cinderella and Prince Charming we were not. Bonnie and Clyde was much more accurate.

"How was Africa?" Han asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Hotter than the ninth circle of hell in the summer." I answered.

"Drama queen." He deadpanned as cupped a hand on my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

"At least I don't taste like Doritos." I shot back as broke apart. He smirked and I found my lips back on his. I allowed him to deepen the kiss despite the Dorito breath. After a few minutes, just sitting on his lap wasn't enough, so I slung my leg over his hip and settled down on top of him. His large hands moved up to grip my hips. It would have quickly progressed into a lot more, if my phone didn't start ringing in my back pocket.

Han groaned in annoyance as he pulled away, leaning back on the arm of the couch. I swore as I grabbed for my phone. I glanced at the caller id quickly before answering.

"Hello?" I bit my lip to contain a moan as Han started moving his hands up and down my waist under the hem of my shirt, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles against the bare skin as he went. I had definitely missed this kind of contact.

"Ellie? I was making sure you made it home." Christiano, an old friend of my dad's and the man I went to Africa with admitted sheepishly. Apparently, I sounded impatient.

"I did. I just made it back." I answered as I ran my finger around the collar of Han's soft, white t-shirt. His breath caught in his chest.

"I won't keep you long then." He said quickly, causing me to smirk. After spending some time around the two of us in Moscow, he knew what he was interrupting. "The orphanage is up and running, and I'll be sending you some of the pictures and letters from the kids next week. The storm didn't damage anything."

"Thanks, Christiano." I told him with a smile. I was extremely excited to tell Han all about my month and a half in Africa, but I knew that would have to wait.

"Bye." He said quickly before hanging up. I chuckled at his eagerness to get off the line and dropped my phone onto the coffee table. Han leaned up, obviously eager to continue where we had left off.

"Come on." I interrupted as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go to bed. I could use a nap after all of those flights." I grabbed his hand off of my hip and unstraddled him. With a smirk, he pulled himself off the couch and allowed me to lead him towards our bed.

I looked back at him when we were almost to the door. A mischievous smirk spread across his face. I quirked a questioning eyebrow at him and he shrugged nonchalantly in response. Deciding to ignore it, I turned back around to open the door, only to have Han let go of my hand, and sweep me up bridal style.

My shriek of shock turned into an amused laugh.

"I take it you missed me then?" I asked as I reached down and turned the handle for him.

"You have absolutely no idea." He replied as he stepped in and slammed the door behind us with his foot.

Z

"It was beautiful, but it was a scalding hot, dirty, nature kind of beautiful that I don't think you really would have enjoyed." I continued as I flopped on the end of the bed and kept running a comb through my hair that was still wet from the shower. "The sunsets were so amazing."

The corners of Han's mouth were almost imperceptibly turned up in amusement as he watched me ramble on about the people I met and everything I'd seen. I had left for what was supposed to be a month long humanitarian trip to build an orphanage and a school with my dad's old team member in a tiny village in Africa. Our stay was extended for another two weeks due to a series of delays and a massive storm that came a month early. I had been there for Han's birthday, but I had missed Christmas and almost didn't make it back today for New Year's Eve.

Han had considered coming, but he didn't mix well with camping, so he decided to stay. I knew he wasn't exactly bored here by himself; his birthday present was a beaten up, old Aston Martin DB5 from a junkyard and parts money to fix it up. I had to pry him away from his new baby to get him to drive me to the airport.

"How's your car?" I asked when I realized that I had begun to repeat details.

The corners of his lips pulled up into a real smile as he reached over to my side of the bed and stole my pillow. The muscles in his arms and chest flexed as he fluffed it and put it behind him, propping up against the head board. The movement made the sheets slide even further down his naked torso until it clung just below the curve of his hip bone.

"It's beautiful. Looks just like the James Bond car." He stated sleepily.

"You've already finished it?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll show you tonight." Even though he was staring up at the ceiling, I could still make out the gleam in his dark eyes. He was more excited about this than I'd seen him in a long time. My heart sank; I didn't want to put a damper on his excitement, but all I wanted to do was lay in that bed next to him and not get out for a week. I was exhausted.

"I was hoping we could stay in tonight." I told him gently. "Just stay out of the crowds, relax, catch up." His small, full mouth pulled down into a frown.

"It's New Year's Eve in Madrid." He deadpanned.

"I know. I've had a long couple days." I reminded. His chest rose and fell as he tried to contain a sigh.

"Just get back in bed with me for a few hours and rest, and then we'll go grab dinner and watch the fireworks. You won't regret it." He suggested as he pulled my pillow from behind his head and tossed it back on my side.

"Do you know how crowded this city is?" I asked incredulously. "In order to actually get dinner, you would have had to have made reservations last month."

"Just trust me." He muttered, sliding further under the sheet and settling down for a nap. With a sigh, I tossed my comb on my nightstand and joined him under the blankets.

"Your car better be worth it." I mumbled. The last thing I saw as I drifted off was his lopsided, sexy smirk.

Z

"Ellie, we need to leave soon." Han called through the bathroom door.

I sighed as I finished dabbing a bit of power on my nose; it was almost starting to peel from all of the sun I had gotten in Africa. I double check all of my dark curls in the mirror until I was satisfied that none of them needed to be touched up. Considering how exhausted I felt, I didn't look bad. I had lined my big brown eyes and dusted on a shimmery eye shadow. I had had to put concealer on all of the sunburnt spots on my straight nose and my pointed chin, but it didn't look bad. Over all, it was hard to tell that I had rolled out of bed and thrown on the least amount of makeup possible.

I had seen Han ironing a nice button up, so I had grabbed a red, body hugging mini dress. If I was going to be fighting the skanks off of him all night, then I was going to make sure he had to warn some guys off of me.

"I'm ready." I called as I opened the bathroom door with a little more force than necessary.

Han's back was to me as he rummaged through a dresser drawer. Starting at the noise, he turned around to glance at me before shutting the drawer and grabbing his blazer off the bed. The jerky movement was unusual for Han; everything he did was usually smooth and graceful.

Guess he's worried about making our reservations too. I dismissed.

"You look beautiful." He told me quietly as we started heading for the front door.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I shot back in a rare flirty moment. His lips pulled off his white teeth in a smile.

We stayed in a comfortable silence as we walked down the carpeted halls and into the old elevator. A few seconds after the steel doors shut, I felt the pressure of Han's arm around my waist. Unconsciously, I moved closer into his body heat. He kept his arm around me as we strolled through the lobby and out onto the street.

Excited crowds lined the sidewalk already. The people ranged from families of tourists to drunk college kids in skimpy outfits that looked like they'd been bar hopping already. A heard several different languages being spoken all around me.

Han's hand slipped to the small of my back as he steered me through the swarms towards the garage a block away from the apartment. Crowded places made me very unhappy, but the excitement of the people was spreading to me. I started to feel giddy all the way to my travel weary bones. That was a sign that I was going to be delirious with exhaustion all night, get bitchy at Han at some point half way through dinner, and pass out in the car, but not even that dampened my spirits.

"How long until the fireworks?" I asked Han as he unlocked the garage door and held it open for me.

"Just enough time for dinner." He answered smoothly as he gently pushed me in and closed the door behind us.

My jaw dropped when I saw the Aston Martin sitting beside Han's Lexus; it had come a long way from the rust bucket I had had towed to the garage. Its silver curvy body had been polished until it gleamed. The chrome bumper on the front had been replaced and was dent-free. Everything looked seamlessly original, but I knew that wasn't true. Han had done an amazing job with it.

"It's beautiful." I told him as I reached out to touch the cold metal.

"Wait til you see how it runs." He told me proudly as he strolled past, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he went. A grin spread across my face as we both slid into the little coupe.

It started without a hitch the first time he turned the key. His face was still in a neutrally happy expression, but I could feel the same pride radiating off him that he had for his Nissan Silvia in Tokyo. Seeing him this happy made a wide grin spread across my face.

"Ready for the best dinner you've ever had in Madrid?" He asked as he hit the garage door opener. Light from the street flooded the garage as it began to rise.

"As much as we eat at Zalacain, you're going to have to try pretty hard." I challenged. A smirk pulled at his lips.

"We'll see."

Z

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked me as he pressed the elevator button for the roof. He had taken me to a random building and dragged me straight into the elevator. Had I been with anyone but Han, I might have been getting nervous. "I hate surprises and this not a restaurant." I continued when he ignored me.

"No faith." He muttered. I huffed and leaned back against the elevator wall. I was starving and I was about to reach the bitchy phase of exhaustion. If he didn't get me to a restaurant quickly, then he was about to be in for a rough night of sarcasm and eye rolls.

Or not, seeing as how he was just as much of a smartass as I was and twice as good at cold shouldering people. He was annoyingly well prepared to handle my mood swings.

The elevator doors opened up and my annoyance dissipated. The roof was a terrace, overlooking one of the cities many plazas. Lights had been strung up the place to provide the perfect amount of lighting. A table with two place settings was sitting in the middle of the space. An elderly waiter was standing nearby pulling a bottle of champagne out of an ice bucket.

"Oh my God." I stated blankly. "This is beautiful."

"I had this planned for my mistress, but since you're home early-"He trailed off in a joking tone. I tore my eyes away from the table and punched his bicep. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "Come on."

"Han, it's too—" I began.

"Don't say much." He cut me off. "You've been worried about saving Africa for months; let me take care of you for one night."

I sighed as I sank into the chair the waiter pulled out for me. I had been completely consumed in planning this humanitarian trip for months; letting go of all of the stress was good for me. I still couldn't believe that Han had planned a rooftop dinner where we would have an amazing view of the fireworks; I didn't know what to do with myself when I was the reason for so much fuss.

"Okay." I told him as I decided to just go with it. I picked up my champagne glass. "To the new year." I toasted him.

"To the new year."

Z

"When did you get so good at dancing?" I laughed Han spun me back to him and put his hand back on my waist. After our fabulous dinner was through and the waiter was thanked and dismissed, I had demanded that Han dance with me. He had rolled his eyes at me, but he did it anyway.

"It's almost midnight." He told me as he stopped his movements.

"How close?" I asked him.

I was having more fun than I had in a long time. I could feel the flush from the alcohol and the laughter spreading across my cheeks. Han was decidedly more composed than I was, but he still looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Two minutes." He replied as he pulled me towards the edge of the roof, stopping to unplug the lights along the way.

"What's your resolution, Han?" I asked him as we leaned on railing. Because I was so short, the rail was annoyingly chest height.

"Haven't decided yet." He answered as he looked at his watch. "One minute now. Am I going to get my New Year's kiss when midnight hits?" He joked.

"Not if it gets in the way of me watching the fireworks." I teased back. He chuckled, obviously expecting my answer because I had told him the exact same thing the year before.

Below us in the massive crowd, the countdown started. I pressed my hands on the railing and bounced up on my toes as I waited for the countdown to reach zero like it would somehow allow me to see better. Han steadied me by stepping behind me and wrapping his strong arms around me as the countdown hit zero.

I leaned back against Han as the first few rounds of fireworks started popping off. I found myself laughing as the excitement of the crowd below became infections. Their howls of drunken joy could be heard from the streets several stories below. Han's callous fingers trailed over my hands. I intertwined my fingers with his and let him play with my fingers without looking away.

I had seen the fireworks from my balcony the year before, but I had forgotten how beautiful it was. The explosions of light and color across the Madrid skyline had me captivated. I felt like a small child seeing something shiny. It was borderline embarrassing how excited I was to watch the show, but I didn't care.

My attention was quickly pulled elsewhere when I felt a cold weight settle on my left hand. My chin jerked downward as I pulled my hand out of Han's grip and held it out in front of me. I inhaled sharply at the shock of what I was seeing. My knees went weak and I was suddenly glad he was holding on to me.

The fireworks sent sparks of light off of a massive diamond set on a thin band. Several small diamonds on the band also sparked in the light, but they had nothing on the center one. It was beautiful. It was huge without being clunky on my skinny fingers. It was feminine and dainty.

"Oh my God." I finally choked out. He chuckled and leaned down so his lips were almost at my ear lobe. I would have shivered at his hot breath if I hadn't been in such shock.

"Does it fit?" He asked cockily.

"You know the answer to that." I answered numbly as I watched the light reflect of the stone. It was such a perfect fit it looked like the band had been made exactly for my finger.

"Is that a yes then?" He pressed. His light, arrogant tone gave away the fact he already knew; he was just making me say it.

"A yes to what?" I asked, trying to pull up an equally arrogant smirk, but I was so close to hyperventilating it wasn't working. I wasn't even sure why I was hyperventilating; joy, excitement, sheer terror at the thought of planning a wedding.

"Eliana Gonzalez, will you marry me?" He asked. I turned in his grip and craned my neck to see his face; something difficult to do when I was a foot shorter and chest to chest with him. He leaned down and I could see the smirk threatening to pull up the corners of his lips in the firework light.

"Yes, Han Lue. I will, but I really don't want a wedding." I admitted bluntly, still in too much shock to realize I had almost ruined a beautiful moment. Han seemed to be expecting that answer because he chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Then we elope."

**AN: Chapter 1. I'm super excited about this chapter. I'm a bit worried that Han's a little OOC, but whatever.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Someone asked me if I had deleted the first draft, and I have. I felt like I wrote myself into a corner and couldn't do what I wanted with the plot. I like this draft better.**

**I'm still asking for feedback on this story. Good, bad, I'm not picky. **


	3. The Phone Call that Ruined Wedded Bliss

The thin fabric of my dress swirled around my legs as the wind swept around me from off the sparkling Mediterranean. It carried with it the smell of salt and the soothing sounds of the waves breaking on the wet sand. It whipped my hair and made goose bumps travel up my arms from the cold caress. I didn't really mind the cold, though. I was thoroughly distracted by Han's full lips capturing my own in kiss that was probably inappropriate in front of a preacher.

Eventually, when we were both about to suffocate from lack of air, we pulled away. My mouth curled up in a smile as Han rested his forehead on mine. My eyes were closed, but I imagined him smiling too.

"Buena suerte." The preacher whispered quietly. I heard him close his Bible and walk away, but I was too focused on Han to care.

"Happy, Mrs. Seoul-Oh?" Han teased quietly. Amusement colored his voice. I laughed as I opened my eyes and moved my face away from his.

"Does that mean I should change the name on my fake i.d. to Leia?" I joked with a grin as I tried to let go of his hands and pull away. Not having that, he pulled on my arms sending falling against his chest. I chuckled as I reached up to grab his shoulders and steady myself. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I never should have brought that up." He muttered with an eye roll.

"I already know you're a secret dork." I told with a laugh. He snorted and I shoved him playfully.

Before I knew what was happening, my lips were on his again. I pushed myself up on my toes, arching into him to steady myself, letting my hands wander up to the back of his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist where they stayed for a minute before he changed his mind and let his hands wander across my back, over my hips, and all over my body.

A short while later, a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and we both jumped in shock. We had been too caught up in each other to notice storm clouds creeping up on the horizon. Lightening split the sky as a dark grey curtain of rain dropped in the distance.

"Come on." Han said as his hands left my waist. I grabbed his large hand and let him pull me down the secluded beach.

The closer we got to the small village where the Aston Martin was parked, the angrier the sky looked. The first drops began to fall as we reached the car. Using his free hand, Han unlocked the passenger's side and flung the door open. He clamored in and pulled in onto his lap before shutting the door.

"That was cutting it close." I muttered as I adjusted so I was sitting on his knees facing him. Drops were hitting the windows with full force; it was impossible to see more than a foot outside.

"I'd say it worked out pretty well." Han replied as he dropped something in the driver's seat and reached up to cup my face. It would have been more responsive to the gesture if my eyes hadn't have drifted over. "Camera. Priest left it on the roof of the car."

A smile split my face. "Han Lue caught on camera?" I drawled as I glanced back over to him. He hated taking pictures with a blazing passion.

"Don't get used to it." He replied before closing the gap between us. I scooted closer, leaning into the kiss and threading my hands through his thick hair.

I was happy; happier than I ever thought I'd be. It felt like a golden warmth spreading through me all the way to my core. I never thought about us getting married; with Han the playboy that he was, it just never felt like him proposing was even a possibility. I wasn't as excited as I could have been on the drive down; not the kind of girl to sit around dreaming of her perfect wedding, I wasn't really looking forward to the whole ceremony.

Despite my hesitation about the actual ceremony, it was simple and perfect. After three whole weeks of being engaged, we headed down to the Spanish coast. We found a secluded beach and were married at sunset. The sky above was glowing pink from the disappearing sun despite the dark clouds gathering over the sea. The blue water shone amazingly as it caught the last bit of the sunlight.

I wore a short dress in a filmy white, flowy fabric with a sweet heart neckline. Its only embellishment was a simple belt around the waist with small, feminine flowers. I didn't bother with bouquet, jewelry, hair or makeup; I wore my hair naturally wavy, pulled back at the crown with a single orchid pinned at the band and as little make up as possible. Han wore a simple, white button up and dark jeans; he couldn't have looked better to me.

There was nothing more beautiful than seeing him waiting for me with the priest. I was going to remember the way he looked at me when he saw me for the first time until the day I died. It made everything feel real; it finally hit me that this was forever. For the first time, I saw us growing old together, and that made me love him even more.

Z

"Who the hell is calling us?" I asked as I sat up and sort of disentangled myself from Han.

"Yours or mine?" He asked as he tugged at the sheet, pulling it out from around me and allowing me to move better.

The shrill ring of the phone was drowned out momentarily by crack of thunder that rattled the windows. A second later, a flash of lightening lit the room as I grabbed the offending phone. As we had the same phone and they were right next to each other, it was impossible to tell whose phone it was.

"I don't know whose phone it is, but it's Miles." I told Han as I pressed the talk button.

"Ellie." Miles pressed without a greeting.

"Miles." I answered in the same impatient tone. "Why the hell are you calling on our wedding night? Someone better be dead."

"I need you to go to Italy and handle the fundraiser." He continued like I hadn't spoken.

"Are you listening to me? This could have waited!" I yelled. Han propped himself up on his elbows as he watched my facial expression darken.

Miles was my self-appointed godfather, and because of that he was hardwired to hate Han. He had expected me to run straight to him after I got out of Tokyo. It pissed him off to no end that I chose to stay with Han. When I left Han, he made sure I knew he saw it coming. He wasn't happy that I had gotten back together with him, but after Han helped my family against the Russians, he had warmed up to him. Sort of.

"It's for your charity, you should handle it." He demanded smugly.

"It was your idea." I yelled. "Get off your ass, get on a plane, and go handle it yourself."

_What? _ Han mouthed as he put his hands up in question. I shushed him as Miles continued talking.

"You were already living with him; it's not really that different." He informed me.

"Are you serious?" I snapped.

"Well, I have to check on the high rollers. Congratulations on finally taming gangster boy." Miles said arrogantly, talking over me. He hung up.

"That bastard." I huffed as I looked at my phone.

"We going to Italy?" Han asked nonchalantly.

I raised an eye brow at him. He was sprawled comfortably in the middle of the bed in a tangle of sheets and blankets. He'd dragged a pillow down to the foot of the bed and was half reclined on it. He looked like he couldn't care less that I was about ruin the weekend we'd plan to go work.

"I guess so, because he doesn't care about the fundraiser; he'll just let everything fall apart. We really need sponsors to keep our project from crumbling apart." I told him as I flopped down beside him.

"I don't mind spending a week in high roller suite." He laid back down, getting comfortable again.

"Thank you." I gave him a little thank you kiss on the forehead as I laid back down. His only reply was a nod.

With the sound of rain hitting the window outside, we drifted off to sleep.

Z

"How have you been? Enjoying your first few weeks of real, wedded bliss?" Neela asked in her musical accent with a cheeky smile. I sighed as I adjusted my computer on my thighs and leaned back on the arm of the couch. I adjusted the webcam so she could still see me.

"So much bliss I'm shocked we aren't trying to have the papers voided." I replied sarcastically. A grin split her face as she sniggered quietly.

"It can't be that bad." She stated.

"Since there isn't really anything to break up the monotony and get us out of each other's hair for a while, we're driving each other bat shit crazy." I complained.

"You're actually getting bored?" She questioned incredulously.

"There's nothing to do!" I replied. "Except plan crap, and that was the whole reason I didn't want a wedding." I added as an after-thought.

"It's your honeymoon. You're supposed to be doing each other!" She cried with a grin as I blushed darkly. She loved saying things that embarrassed me.

"I don't need to hear this." Sean yelled from another room. She gave me a smug smirk as she rolled her eyes at him.

"He doesn't; he's practically my brother." I agreed with Sean. She sighed.

"Y'all are using this vacation as it's supposed to be, right?" She pressed for more.

"Yes, and you aren't getting any details; especially not with Sean home." I told her slowly. She gave me a small smile that said she hadn't given up yet.

"A week in a five star hotel in Italy; I'd never want to leave." She sighed dreamily.

"I own this place; its newness wore off a long time ago. I can't leave the room without people trying to wait on me hand a foot or get me to do some sort of work. Do you know how annoying that is?" I asked her. She snorted and shook her head.

"So either stay in the room, or go out on the town." She reasoned.

"We can't agree on what to do in town and if we were under each other's feet for another day in this room, I'm pretty sure we'd kill each other." I told her honestly "You'd have strangled Sean by now if you were here with him." Her lips pursed as she imagined the possibility.

"Han's not as annoying as Sean." She deadpanned.

"He complained for an hour because he couldn't find anything on tv. Then he couldn't find anything he wanted as a snack. Then it was too hot." I listed.

"You sound like ya'll have been married for fifty years." Sean yelled through the door. Neela nodded in agreement.

"Feels like it." Han grumbled as he strolled through the door of our suite with a box under his arm. An embarrassed blush spread across my cheeks; I hadn't heard it open at all.

"Hey, Han." Neela called.

"Hey, Neela." He replied as he dropped the box on the coffee table and sat heavily on the other end of the couch. I moved my feet so he would have more room.

"Sorry?" I muttered somewhat unapologetically as I looked at him over my computer screen. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Princess, I hate to tell you, but you haven't always been a ray of sunshine this trip either." He shot back.

Princess was a new nickname. It spawned from all of my Han Seoul-Oh jabs. As much as he pretended to be too cool to be a nerd, he understood most of my references; including the one where I called him a scruffy nerfherder. That was kind of the one that broke the camel's back.

"Is it as bad as she's saying?" Neela asked Han. He gestured at the coffee table and I set my laptop down so they could see each other.

"In Madrid we have ways to get away from each other." He answered cryptically.

"Here someone always needs something done or is always stopping to ask if you need anything; I can't get away from them long enough to get a decent run in." I added as I put my feet down on the floor and slid over closer to Han into the web cam's view.

"And I'm banned from being near any garages." Han trailed off as he cut his eyes at me. I guiltily looked away. There might have been a certain incident involving Miles's favorite Ferrari going missing for a few days at the same time we did. I was completely responsible for that little outing, but Miles put all of the blame on Han.

"Is that Han?" Sean called as he opened the door and poked his head in the room.

"How's it going, Sean?" Han nodded as a greeting. Sean nodded back.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you." He stated bluntly. I rolled my eyes at him.

Sean was my older brother's best friend, as he adopted me as his little sister when he got deployed. He was less than happy when he figured out that Han had cheated on me. He was close to Han, and his betrayal pissed him off. He'd forgiven him, but that hadn't stopped him from making these threats.

"Not a chance." Han replied evenly, obviously unfazed by the death threats. This was the first time Sean had done it in front of me.

"Yo guys, we gotta go. People are lining up to race DK tonight." Twinkie yelled from somewhere outside. I heard his sneakers as he moved down the hallway outside their room.

Neela's full lips pressed together in an almost pout as she glanced over her shoulder. Her glossy waves swung wildly with her movement. Sean looked down the hall before poking his head back in door.

"Congratulations, y'all. If you let her get hurt, I swear I'll kill ya." He repeated his threat before leaving the door way, shutting the door behind him.

"So much for our Skype date." She muttered.

"There's always next week." I reminded. She smiled and nodded.

"Talk to you then." She replied as Sean started yelling at her to hurry up. She rolled her eyes and was in the middle of a snippy response when she slammed her computer shut.

I sat back on the couch and pulled my feet underneath me with a sigh. Han swung his feet up and settled into a more comfortable position. I was a tiny bit embarrassed that he walked in on me bitching about him, but it didn't bother me enough to apologize and it didn't bother him enough to bring it up.

"The box is a wedding present." He told me as he picked it up and dropped it between us.

"Oh God, Harper and Anton." I read the address label as I started pulling at the tape.

"Oh God, Harper." Han corrected as he helped me.

Harper and Anton were also members of my dad's team Anton was a Ukrainian sniper. He was shot in the chest the night before we were supposed to pull the job in Rio. He was the family emergency that made me leave early so we could pull the job on the Russian mobster who shot him. When I arrived in Russia, he was being guarded by the police and Harper was beside herself because we couldn't get to him.

Harper was the one who called me. She was a German woman who married an Englishman when she was very young. It was a highly abusive relationship and it took her forever to get out away from him. She had been dancing around her feelings for Anton for as long as anyone could remember, but she finally agreed to date him after he got out of the hospital and started healing from his gunshot.

They were polar opposites. Anton was quiet, still and steady; he was one of the older team members, and was known for his wisdom. Harper was a hot head. She was completely unpredictable and just a little bit crazy. They balanced each other well.

"This is nice." Han commented as he pulled a bottle of some type liquor out of the box. He pulled off the packing material and picked up the note tied to the neck of the bottle. A smirk pulled at his lips as he read it.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"'For when she drives you to insanity'." He read.

"Just think of how drunk he must always be." I commented dryly as I reached into the side of the box closest to me and pulled out a bag topped with tissue paper. His lips pulled back over his teeth in a half smile.

"What is that?" He asked as carefully pulled a bottle of wine out of the box with his free hand. I ran my finger of the tissue paper as I considered the possibilities.

"I'm kind of afraid it's lingerie." I told him honestly. He snorted and went back to reading the label on the wine bottle while I pulled off the tissue paper and plunged my hand in the bag without looking. My fingers brushed something made of lace. My face scrunched in disgust as I pulled out a tiny bra.

"There are nicer ways to tell someone you think they're flat chested." I remarked as I checked the tag for the size.

"You're not flat chested." Han corrected as he pulled it out of my hand and held up the tiny shred of lace. "If you were, this would fit."

"The rest of it is that bad, too." I told him as scanned through the rest of the bag and tossed it on the floor.

"You can have the wine." He offered the bottle.

"Hmm," I contemplated as I took it from him. "I'm pretty sure we're going to want that tonight after this stupid banquet." I told him.

"I don't make if I'll make it all the way through; I'm kind of getting a headache—" He began.

"Don't even joke." I snapped quickly, earning a chuckle from him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the beeping of my computer cut him off. A frown pulled at my lips as my head snapped around to see who was calling. If it was Harper asking us if we got her box, then I was going to shut my computer.

But to my surprise, it was not Harper that was trying to reach us, but my almost-sister-in-law Hanna. She had been engaged to my half-brother before his death, and was the one that pulled Han out of his burning car the night of his accident in Tokyo.

Han's face scrunched up in a thoughtful frown as answered her video call. It couldn't be a congratulations call; we'd already talked to her three days okay.

My heart twisted in my chest as she appeared on screen. Her appearance was very disheveled: very little of her hair still remained in its bun, her face was covered in dirt, sweat, and a little bit of blood, and dark bags were prominent under her eyes. She looked years older than she did just days okay.

"Are you okay?" I blurted as I looked at her. She shook her head.

"We were moving weapons to another base and our convoy was hijacked; we couldn't save the shipment. I lost a lot of friends." She answered much too quietly. I hadn't seen her like this since my brother's funeral and that terrified me.

"Do you have any idea who was behind it?" Han asked gently.

She held up her hand in a wait-a-minute gesture as she shifted through some papers on the shelf her computer was propped on. A shuffling of movement could be outside the door and she froze in horror. After a tense who seconds, whoever was outside moved on and she started looking again.

"Do either of you know this woman?" She asked as she held up a grainy, black and white photo of a brunette in a leather jacket. She was pretty. Dark hair, dark eyes; probably Latina. Her lips were pushed together stubbornly and a serious expression was set on her face.

I shook my head no before looking at Han. One look at his face and I knew he did; his eyes were widened in shock and his mouth was hanging open. If I wasn't mistaken, he also went a little pale.

"Han?" Hanna prodded. "If you know her, I need to know. She'll have the military chasing her, plus a big shot that DSS is dragging in. She doesn't stand a chance."

"I knew her once." He stated carefully.

"You knew her once?" Hanna asked incredulously, obviously angered by his cryptic answer. If the attack was as bad as she said, I couldn't blame her.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

**AN: I will say I liked my first draft of the wedding a bit better.**

** Sorry this took so long; I've spent a lot of time redoing my outline for future chapters. I know this is probably the strangest thing y'all have ever heard, but it looks like this story might have two endings: a normal one, and then an alternate. You will appreciate this later; my original ending didn't go over so well with one of my friends, and I don't think it will go over any better with y'all. **

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoy seeing your feedback and it would mean a lot to me if you could keep giving it.**


	4. Decisions to Make

"**Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."**

**Dr. Seuss**

**Z**

"Do you believe in ghosts? That woman died almost two years ago." He told her. A deep frown creased her face.

"I don't believe in ghosts, and I'm not going to start believing. I assure you she's quite solid and lively." Hanna said pointedly as she pointed to a yellowing swollen spot on her face that was going to develop into a nasty, nasty bruise.

Han's face darkened as his eyes glazed over in thought. The muscles in his shoulder were tense and his grip on the bra was getting white knuckled. I almost reached out to grab his hand in what I hoped would be a comforting gesture, but I stopped myself; he was concentrating so hard that I was afraid to break the spell.

"She had a team of professionals. This was calculated; this was planned. This has escalated way beyond jacking semis, Han." Hanna said gently.

"You already knew?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with a grave expression and nodded quietly.

"I just wanted to confirm it." She told me solemnly.

"How long have they known?" I pressed further. I glanced at Han to see him still deep in his thoughts.

"Long enough to pass on the information. It's only a matter of time before it hits the desk of someone important." She answered, turning her attention back to Han

"Do you know who that someone important will be?" I kept grilling her for information.

"I have no idea, but since she's connected Torretto, I wouldn't be surprised if Hobbs got involved." She stated carefully. She knew all about Hobbs from us.

"It'll put Dom back on the map." Han broke his silence but kept his thousand mile stare.

"And you with him." I reminded.

The silence that followed was not comfortable; I felt like I was being strangled. There wasn't much any of us could say that would lessen the tension in this conversation.

The whole situation was fucked up. The team had been shaken to the core when they got the news of Letty's death. In a rare show of emotion, Han had spent the night he found out sitting on the couch with a bottle of tequila and a glassy eyed stare into space; if he was that upset, I could only imagine what Dom and Mia went through. Her popping up out of nowhere was going to send them into a tailspin.

How could it not? There would be a lot of relief in hearing that she was still alive, of course, but after that, emotions were bound to be confusing. A person they loved, lost, buried, and mourned was strolling around Europe for two years and hadn't given them any indication they were alive. What kept her from telling them? Was she in some sort of trouble, or did she just not want them to know?

There were also bigger problems than the emotional turmoil; a theft like that would put every law enforcement agency on the continent on watch for her and the rest of the Toretto team. Everyone had just gotten settled into a lifestyle that didn't involve looking over their shoulder every second, and now they were about to be at the top of wanted lists again.

"Do you know anything else?" Han asked suddenly, finally breaking out of his thoughts.

"Leticia Ortiz. Former girlfriend of Dominic Toretto. Last know residence a Los Angeles cemetery. High powered, well trained team that worked quickly and brutally to steal 10.2 million dollars' worth of high-powered weapons that don't need to be sold to a gang." She summarized as she read off of an information sheet.

Han nodded slowly.

Hanna opened her mouth to say more, but there were more sounds of movement outside the door and raised voices. She paled as she glanced at the closet door.

"Shit." She swore. "Stole the file and they've noticed." She clarified as she started grabbing for papers and arranging them back in a folder.

"We'll be in touch." He told her blankly before he dropped the bra and closed the laptop.

I didn't know what to feel as I watched him shift and turn to face me. I could tell by the way his forehead wrinkled that he didn't really know either. I felt bad for him. He and Letty were close; he used to describe their relationship as the platonic version of us.

Feeling uncomfortable because of the tense silence, I dropped my eyes to the floor. While I stared at the bra discarded on the ground, I heard Han pluck the liquor bottle off the coffee table and twist it open. He took a long swig before putting it back down and replacing the cap.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He asked me quietly. I nodded.

"We can't not get involved. Every cop in Europe is going to be looking for the members of Torreto's crew. Even if we just sit and do nothing, we're still going to be tracked down." I answered. I finally pulled my eyes up to meet his. His expression was almost blank, like usual, but there were traces of worry and anger that made him look older. The sad expression around his dark eyes added years on him to me.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you until the end." I told him as an attempt at reassurance. I wasn't sure if it had worked, but he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Would you still be saying that if what I decided involved you not going with me?" He asked bluntly after a moment of silence.

"Absolutely not." I informed him firmly. "We're a team. We've survived so much together that we're going to be okay this time. We've learned how to adapt."

"We don't know what we're dealing with this time." He reminded.

"And that's exactly why it's too early to be making judgment calls." I insisted. He sighed. "You've been treating me like I'm made of glass ever since—"

"I'm not watching something bad happen to you." He cut me off harshly. "We'll be up against the military, Interpol, DSS, and probably an arms dealer."

"Yakuza, DSS, Brazilian police, Russian mafia." I listed. "I've gotten through it with you." His lips were pressed even further together and I knew he wasn't happy. "I'll make you a deal anyway; if things start to look really bad, then I'll take Mia and we'll go to my family. You are calling Mia, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to call Dom first. It's him that needs to make the call on what to do." He answered slowly. "Dom would tear every building in Europe down to the ground if he thought it would help him find her; this job is personal. Things have the potential to get really out of hand." He warned.

"When we figure out how bad things really are, then we can discuss some back up plans." I reassured him as I reached over to squeeze his hand. I offered him a slight smile and he tried to return it.

"I'm going to call Dom." He told me as he gently pulled at my fingers. I let him go, and without another word he disappeared into our bed room and closed the door behind him.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I melted back onto the arm of the couch and waited for him to finish his phone call. He frustrated me to no end. He knew there was no way in hell I would let him go through this alone. I was shocked he even asked. I couldn't be angry at him, though; he tried to protect me because he loved me.

He didn't used to be like this; things changed after I almost died on him. I was eight years his junior, a nonsmoker, a light drinker, and I only occasionally took stupid risks; I was supposed to outlive him by a mile. When I almost didn't, his outlook changed. Life was a lot more fragile to him now.

It was a lot more fragile to me too.

That's why it didn't make sense that this woman survived a flaming car wreck and a gunshot with a cartel grunt standing over it making sure it burned. Either this woman was Houdini, someone wasn't telling the truth, or there really was a phantom jacking conveys.

Z

"This cause is very near to my heart. Thank you for being here to support it." I repeated for the one hundred and seventeenth time that night. The fat Italian gentleman I was speaking to nodded so vigorously his walrus mustache quivered. His tall, stick figure trophy wife with poufy lips clung even tighter to his fat arm.

"I heard you are recently married." I inwardly groaned as he slowly began the same conversation that I had had with everyone else at this freaking party. The gossipy, haughty twits had forgotten this was a fundraiser for the poverty stricken because they were too busy being consumed by their delusions of grandeur and gossip.

"Yes, I was." I answered with a bright, fake smile that made my face hurt. He held up a fat flipper for my hand. Inwardly groaning, I offered him my left hand and let him and his lizard-looking woman admire my rings.

"We are both very happy for you. Which one is your husband?" He asked as his eyes began to roam around the well-dressed men of Italy's upper crust.

"Something came up and he was forced to return home early." I replied smoothly.

"Shame. If I were him, I'd never leave a pretty little thing like you to fend for yourself—"

"I think we'd best be going." His wife put in as she pushed at him to leave. "Congratulations." She called as she pushed him into a crowd of people.

If I wasn't mistaken, I heard her exclaim "Did you see that rock on her finger?" as she walked away. These people were disgusting.

Han had spent an hour locked in our bedroom before he finally reemerged. Dom had not taken the news well; I didn't get the details on what happened, but I could only imagine Dom's temper. He had needed some time to sift through his emotions and the information Han had given him.

We didn't have a lot of time; while we were digesting the information and getting a team together, so were the law enforcement agencies that would have been contacted over the theft. We needed a safe house and some semblance of a game plan in place before their plane wheels even touched the runway in order to have a chance to get to her before they did.

Han had decided that whatever Dom's call, he was at least going to check out Berlin. I had handed over control of the company jet and my pilot immediately without question. I think we both knew what Dom's call would be, but nevertheless, until he made it, I was waiting in Italy; I had my fundraiser to handle, after all.

I was really beginning to regret that decision; being around these people was about to drive me insane. I didn't know what was taking him so long; to me the answer was obvious. She was family, and that blood bond meant a lot. Things had changed since she had left, but the memories that she was in hadn't. They loved her, and despite the new, intense team she had, she needed them; no one was better prepared to deal with Hobbs than the Toretto team.

There was a lot of hurt on both sides, but they were family, and that trumped everything else.

My phone beeped in my clutch. Without worrying about looking rude for being on my phone, I snapped it open, and snatched my phone out.

There was a single text from an unknown number containing an address in Berlin.

I felt a heavy feeling settle over me as Han's statement about this being too personal came to mind. There were just too many unanswered questions and I had a bad feeling about this.

**AN: Sorry it's short, but this was the best stopping point for a new chapter and I'm not going to get to update anything for at least a month and a half. **


	5. Chapter 5

Han's directions led me to a sketchy garage on the outskirts of Berlin. It was mostly by itself. A broken down warehouse stood across the street. Its shattered windows overlooked a graffiti covered overpass that didn't look safe enough for a car to drive over. Nothing else stood out on the street aside from a vacant lot and a few boarded up shops that looked like they had been vacated for years. No one was there to witness Han's black Lexus pull into the garage through a half open garage door.

Everyone's head snapped around when I drove in. I saw Rome's hand extend towards a shot gun lying on a table beside him, but when I opened my door and put one high heel clad foot out, he pulled it back to the side.

"Sorry I'm late; got a little turned around outside of Halle." I said quickly as I ungracefully slid out of the car, hoping to ease some of the anxiety that had popped up when I surprised them.

I almost stumbled in my heels as I stepped out, but I caught myself on the car door. I didn't miss a beat as I closed it behind me and hurried over to them. The four men sprawled on the various chairs and couches that made up a small seating area looked rather shocked to see me.

I also must admit that I was rather shocked to see them too. Of the Toretto team, these were not the people I thought would respond first. Rome had never met Letty, and I was pretty sure Leo and Santos had only met her for one job. It didn't matter in the end though, I guessed; we were all family.

The three of them looked like they had done well for themselves since they left Rio. Even in the dark I could tell how expensive Rome's custom tailored suit was. Leo and Santos were also expensively dressed, but to me it looked they were trying too hard.

"Damn, chica." Leo finally blurted.

"You clean up nice." Santos finished for him.

"Like a Bond girl." Rome agreed.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I got close to them. I fidgeted with the navy blue silk of my evening dress. I wasn't sure why I felt so shy around them; I guess it was because they knew the exact situation of my parting from the last job.

"I gotta admit, I'm a little shocked you came back." Santos stated. "Did Dom call you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't force the words out. Instead of leaving me to respond, Han reached over to me, grabbed my left hand, and held it up so my rings were visible to the men. The giant rock on my engagement ring sparkled even under the dim light of the one bare bulb swinging overhead.

"Damn, look at that!" Rome exclaimed with a grin. "That's a whole lot of love right there."

It was like the spell of awkwardness had been broken. I found myself being hugged, my back being slapped, and dirty innuendos being thrown in Han's direction. I instantly relaxed as they welcomed me back like I had never left. It felt good to be accepted back by them; I had a feeling that eventually they were going to become pain-in-the-ass older brother types to me, which was going to be nice considering how much I missed Sean.

"Y'all got here quickly; how close were you?" I asked them as I leaned against the arm of Han's chair.

"Monaco, baby." Leo told me as his face lit up with a smile. He was probably having fond memories of sitting in a casino with a girl on each arm and a drink in his hand pretending to be James Bond. Santos sighed and shook his head beside him.

"We lost everything on a game of roulette. Took us forever to make it back." He explained with a pointed look at Leo.

"And whose fault was that?" His friend countered.

"Yours." He shot back.

"It happens to everybody." I cut in, hoping to divert their attention and avoid an argument.

"Not to me." Rome answered with a shake of his head. "I've been pretty well in Dubai."

"I've been to Monaco, but I haven't made it to Dubai." I commented conversationally.

"Yeah, where have you been since Rio? 'Cause I know it ain't been with him." Rome asked very bluntly.

"I was in Moscow for a month while we got our teammate out of the hospital, then I went to Italy. I stayed there for a couple months, learned Italian, and then I went all over the big cities of Europe until I finally found Madrid." I answered honestly. Rome turned his attention to Han, and I knew this conversation was about to get uncomfortable. For once even Leo and Santos were quiet as they watched.

"So how did this happen?" He gestured between the two of us. "'Cause I know last time I saw you, you had a pretty little Israeli in your lap sucking your face off." I cringed at the absolutely unnecessary image flooded my brain.

"Ended up in Madrid too. Gisele and I split, and we wound up back together." He answered cryptically, glancing up at me as he rested his hand on the small of my back.

"How personal was this split? Whatever we're doing here is a bad enough idea without having half the team in a twisted love triangle." He narrowed his eyes at us.

"So dramatic , Rome. She definitely wasn't happy about it, but she's professional enough to not let it interfere, and as long as she stays out of my face, I'm not picking fights." I told him.

He nodded in approval and sank back further in his chair. Santos and Leo jumped immediately into a conversation with each other on who would win in a fight. Han gently moved his fingers up and down my back as we sat together in comfortable silence.

"Han?" I asked gently after a few minutes. He cocked his head to the side in a way I knew meant he was listening. "Is there a place to change?"

He nodded. "You can't get the zipper, can you?"

"No. If I could, I would have been out of this thing a long time ago." I said as I stood up straight.

Without another word, he stood up and pulled my bag out of the car for me before leading me to dingy bathroom lit by a single naked bulb hanging from a wire. I walked in behind him before shutting the door and turning so he could get the zipper. I wasn't that surprised when his warm lips made contact with my neck instead, slowly moving up the side until he was even with my ear.

"You look beautiful." He muttered as he fingered the fabric of my skirt.

I had to agree with him; this was my favorite party dress yet. It hugged my torso in the most flattering way with a v neck and a lower back. When it reached my hips, it flowed out. There was a slight bit of slit in that showed a tasteful amount of leg. I had been wearing a fantastic diamond necklace that I had borrowed from a very expensive jeweler store. My hair had been twisted back in an elaborate bun to show off the matching earrings.

"I missed you at the party." I told him as he tugged down the zipper on the back. "After seeing everything I did in Africa, it was really hard for me to see that level of gaudiness."

"Now you're going to get a lot of time with some real down to earth people." He told me as I pulled off my dress and reached into my bag for some comfortable clothes.

"I'm a bit worried about Gisele." I admitted as I tugged on a tank top and then followed it with a sweater.

"I don't think she'll try anything in front of anyone. It's when you're alone with her that you'll have to worry." He said nonchalantly as he leaned against the sink.

"I'll try to avoid that." I muttered dryly. "Just promise me you'll keep the PDA down? After everything, it'd be cruel."

"Even if she doesn't respect the fact that you've won?" He asked.

"If she tries to get into your pants again when I'm not looking, then she doesn't deserve respect, but until then she's a teammate. This is not a time start fights." I responded firmly. Han nodded in agreement.

When I had finished dressing and had freshened up in front of the mirror a little, we returned to our little sitting area. This time, I settled into my rightful place in Han's lap for a last . It was nice to have a quiet moment just sitting with him, because I knew that another moment like this wasn't going to happen for a long, long time.

Gisele was due to arrive in half an hour and then we were heading to Harper's home that she was kind enough to lend us. Before long, we would be picking up Mia, Brian, Tej, and Dom at the airport. We were in for a long couple days.

Z

Disorienting gun fire spread through the area. Thick, white flakes of snow drifted down from the cold black sky; they contrasted heavily with the fire that was spreading quickly. I couldn't breathe; the black smoke was stealing every molecule of air from my lung. If I didn't move, I was going to suffocate.

My dirty hands clawed at the car I was cowering behind in an attempt to haul myself to my feet. I had almost made it when a blast just to my left shook the ground. I was thrown to the ground as the fire licked at car. Frozen with fear, I just stared at the flames.

An echo of a voice that sounded like the person was talking underwater somehow reached my ears. It didn't really register until they roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. It was the woman from the photograph.

She had the same determined ferocity on her face as continued to yell at me to move. My ears strained to catch her voice, but the sound had faded into nothing.

Z

"Shit." I swore loudly as I sat bolt upright from a dead sleep. Disoriented, I was looking around wildly for what woke me.

"Ellie?" Ham murmured from behind me.

Reality started to come back with startling clarity as the fuzziness of sleep faded. The pungent smell of cleaning bleach was filling my nose and the painful hard, cold of the bathtub I had been leaning on and the tile floor was suddenly too uncomfortable to bear. I pulled my knees out from under me and adjusted to a sitting position.

"I fell asleep." I muttered.

"You've been asleep for a long time." He told me.

"Are you going to get the O'Connors and Dom?" I asked him as I spun around and leaned my back against the cold tub. He was already dressed for the day in khaki's and a sweater that looked like it had been stolen from Anton's closet.

"I just got back." A slight smirk pulled at his lips. Dread settled into my stomach. I had hoped for a few more hours without everyone here.

"You just got back?" I yelled at him. "Do you know how much I still have to do? Why didn't you wake me up before you left? I don't even know if there's food in the fridge." I jumped up to my feet and smacked him in the chest with my open palm.

He let out an annoyed grunt at the contact. My stomach gave another little flip.

What is wrong with me? I thought to myself. I wasn't ready to see them yet. It made me nervous. I was embarrassed of the way I flounced out their front door the night before they needed me after they had welcomed me in.

"I think we can all deal with fast food and a dirty toilet for a few more hours." He sarcastically replied. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have so much more to do." I murmured to myself as I bent down and grabbed the bottle of cleaner. I moved to step around Han, but he put his hands up to stop me.

"It's okay. Just take a minute to rest. I'll tell them you have a migraine."

I nodded slowly as I dropped the cleaner. The exhaustion of the long party, the drive, getting everyone settled into their rooms, and trying to clean hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt myself wilt a little as the adrenaline that had been keeping me going left.

Reaching out for my hips, Han leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I let my eyes close at the feeling off his warm lips. After a few seconds off contact, the pressure lifted. I let my eyes stay close until I felt Han's finger tips trace a trail from my hips to sides of my abs.

"How upset is he?" I asked Han. I knew exactly what Han was doing with his fingers on my surgery scars; he was worried about how this was going to end for us.

"I'll let you see for yourself. It's not pretty." He replied as he let his hands fall. I sighed softly.

"Well, we've done personal before." Memories of Russia came flooding back. That was a dangerous and stupid job that came back to bite us all on the ass.

"I hoped I'd never have to it again."

Z

"Ellie!" Mia's voice came from the open doorway of the bathroom. She strode through a second later with a bright smile and a beautiful, little dark headed daughter on her hip. She hadn't changed that much since I'd last seen her; she just looked more sun kissed from the beach. I also noticed a trace of exhaustion and sadness hidden by her bright smile.

"Mia." I answered breathlessly. I tightened my robe and left the counter to hug her. She crushed me tightly to herself with the arm not holding the baby. "And who is this?"

"Antonia." She beamed as she glowed down at the toddler, who was covered in a sticky red substance and clutching a juice box straw. She was beautiful; a perfect mix of her parents' best features.

"Hi, Antonia." I smiled at her. She cowered into her mother's shoulder.

"Sorry. We're getting shy after meeting so many people." Mia apologized sheepishly as moved the baby towards the bathtub.

"Can't really blame her." I replied half to myself as I pulled a towel out of the cabinet for her before going back to putting on makeup.

"I can't believe Han actually got married." Mia stated mischievously, looking at me for the detailed. I blushed at the attention. "Things have really changed since the last time I saw the two of you."

"That feels like it was a decade ago." I told her honestly.

"What happened?" She turned on the water and settled down on the edge of the tub with Antonia on her lap, waiting for the water to fill.

I thought it would be hard talking to Mia after she took care of me the day after I caught Han with Gisele. Surprisingly, it was easy; the words just kept tumbling out. A knowing smirk appeared on her face when I recounted our inability to stay away from each other. Aside from that, I couldn't really judge her face; she was too busy leaning over the baby as she scrubbed off the sugar.

"He loves you a lot." She commented when I finished. I grinned.

"I never thought we'd end up where we are today." I told her honestly.

"You must be so happy. I mean, he obviously is; you can see it in the way he looks at you. Plus, he can't keep his hands off." She stopped and blushed. "Sorry, that sounds really creepy. I walked in on your conversation early."

"He's Han; he's always has his hands on a girl." I reminded as I leaned against the wall. The toddler fixed me in her distrusting gaze. The blue eyes she inherited from Brian were just as piercing as Han's when he wanted to know something. It was actually rather creepy.

"Does he normally rub their bellies when he has his hands on them?" She asked accusingly as she started fishing in her baby bag for baby shampoo.

I inhaled sharply in shock as my face paled. That was a horribly sensitive topic for me still.

"I'm not pregnant, Mia." I deadpanned. I wrapped my arms around me, pulling the robe closer together like it was going to hide the scars. "I will never be." I muttered quietly.

I hated telling people. For some reason, the inability to have offspring inspired pity in most people. When they figured out that I had lost one, they got this look that drove me insane. I couldn't exactly describe it, but it was worse than the pity. They viewed me as something fragile and breakable, and they always started treating me that way.

"This is dangerous." She continued, ignoring my statement. "If you even think that there is a minute possibility that you are, then you need to take a test and get on the outskirts of things. There a massive chance you'll hurt yourself and the baby."

"Mia, I'm not pregnant!" I interrupted loudly. Antonia got alarmed at my tone and began whining. I sighed when her face scrunched up and the tears started. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I muttered as looked at the floor.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Annoyance laced her voice as she tried to calm her daughter.

"I know," I started undoing my robe letting it fall open, not caring about my skimpy underwear. "But there isn't really any need." I pointed at the three scars across my abdomen. Her jaw dropped. "Ectopic pregnancy about eleven months ago. Got an infection after the surgery. I almost didn't make it."

"Oh my God." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew large. She threw her soapy hands up over her mouth in gesture of shock. I sighed as I closed my robe. "I'm sorry. If I had known, I never would have—" She trailed off.

"I just thought I was cramping really badly. I told Han I was sleeping in my own apartment because I wasn't feeling that great and sent him back to his place. It kept getting worse, and worse, and eventually I was in so much pain I just curled up on bathroom floor and laid there. It hurt too bad for me to get up and get the phone." My voice sounded hollow as I recounted the night I lost the baby. It wasn't my fondest memory.

"How long were you there before you got to a hospital?" Mia asked carefully.

"I don't know; I think I fainted. Han found me and took me to the emergency room. I went straight into surgery. I don't really remember it well, but I know I wasn't there long; the boy showed up with soup for dinner and a new movie for us." I told her, smiling slightly as I remembered his thoughtfulness.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "That's not the Han I know."

"It doesn't happen often." I told her. A pink began to spread across my cheeks as Mia gave me lopsided, knowing smirk.

"I knew you were special." She stated matter-of-factly before turning back to the baby. "I told him he was a moron for thinking differently."

I laughed as I retied my robe and went to grab a few more towels out of the linen cabinet for her. After dropping them down beside her, I flopped down on the stool in front of the vanity. The baby followed my every move with her creepily too-blue eyes. The only time she looked away was when Mia let the water out and then scooped the baby girl out before wrapping her in a towel. The child squealed and giggled in delight as she snuggled into Mia.

"Can you have kids at all?" Mia asked suddenly.

Her voice broke me out of my stupor and I realized I had been staring at her as she played with Antonia. A look of concern was plastered all over face, but it didn't hold the pity that most people's expression did. She was so much more genuine than most of the people I was used to dealing with in the upper crust of Madrid society. She was one of the few that wanted to know because she was concerned about me; not because it was a good gossip topic.

"The tube ruptured and caused a lot of damage; they really doubt it." I told her honestly. Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she processed it.

"Have you changed your mind on wanting kids?" She asked as she adjusted to a more comfortable position and sat Antonia more firmly in her lap.

"No, we haven't, but for a while Han was freaking out because he thought I did. I was a bit worried we were going to have our second break up." I chewed my lip as it all spilled out. I hadn't really spoken about this to anyone aside from Neela and Hanna.

"He was going to break up with you because he thought you wanted kids?" Her voice raised in shock. I shook my head quickly.

"No, he's a better man than that." I denied. "Losing a kid I didn't know I was pregnant with really hit me emotionally. Han blamed himself for this, and when he saw how upset I was, it really hurt him. He deals with things by burying them as deep as possible and distracting himself with whatever he can, so he spent a lot of time working on an old Ferrari in my garage, and I thought he was leaving all the time because he was cheating again."

"But you have all of this fixed, right?" She clarified when I was done.

In response, I picked up my engagement ring off of the vanity top, slid it on, and flashed her my ring finger with a massive grin in response. She rolled her eyes and started pulling on Antonia clothes.

"Mommy's friend is a show off." She cooed to her daughter.

"If you got it, flaunt it." I shot back. She laughed before balling up a towel and launching it at my face.

"I think I liked you better when you stood in the corner and didn't say anything." She joked.

"No you didn't." I deadpanned.

"What changed?" She asked

"I grew up." I replied smoothly. "Without Han there, I had to learn how to be totally independent. This sounds stupid, but I owe Gisele a lot for breaking us up; I really needed that time away from him."

"I don't think I'd let her hear that." Mia replied warningly.

"I'm going to behave." I told her firmly.

"Be prepared, though, because I don't think she is."

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it's such a filler. This semester has been crazy.**

**Review please.**


	6. Unexpected Calls

I bet she's in there sprawled across the couch in some super short designer dress with her stupid long legs and her leather jacket talking about her motorcycle. She is probably leaning over so her boobs fall out too. That slut.

No; bad thought. I'm better than that; much better than that. That's why I had the ring.

Okay, that's not really a step in the right direction.

She made me uncomfortable; seeing her had brought back all the horrible feelings that I had worked past with Han over the last year. I was angry; like I-want-to-rip-her-hair-out angry. I knew it wasn't fair to hate just her because it was just as much Han's fault, but I really couldn't help it. I had a feeling that it was somewhat mutual.

It didn't matter that I wanted to bash her head in with a stiletto; I had to be on my best behavior. Our drama was the last thing the team needed at the moment.

With that thought in mind, I strolled into Harper's entertainment room to meet the team. The tension in the room was so thick you would have to cut it with a chain saw. Despite everything going on in Rio, there was always laughter and jokes, but now everyone was grim faced and talking about things no one ever wanted to consider.

"We've got to have a way out and a place to go for when this thing blows up." Tej was saying.

"Yeah, we don't know who's side she's on anymore." Leo tossed in.

Mia shot him a dark look.

"He's right." Santos agreed with his man. "If she's still with our crew, then why didn't she just come home?"

"Sometimes it's not that simple." I put in from the door way. Everyone's head jerked my way. Gisele's eyes narrowed slightly when she met mine, even though she kept the rest of her face passive.

"There she is. A little too much fun in the honey moon suite last night wear you out, baby?" Rome asked crudely. I made a face at him, prompting him to laugh heartily as he shook his head.

"Honeymoon suite?" Tej asked loudly, jerking his head to Han. All he offered him was a shrug. "Did he smack that ass, or did he grab it and hold on to it?" He cackled as he turned back to me.

My face heated up at the comment, but I pretended like I didn't hear it as I took a seat in an empty arm chair. After a moment of childish laughter, the good mood died and the somber air returned. As I looked around the faces of the team, I noticed someone very important missing.

"Where's Dom?" I asked cautiously.

"He stepped out for some air." Brian responded. I nodded and opened my mouth to reply when my phone went off.

"Hanna." I muttered as I answered.

"Ask her when she's getting here." Brian prompted as I said hello.

"You're not going to be happy with me." She said without greeting. Guilt was seeping into her voice.

"Last time you said that to me you had dented my Camaro with a potato gun." I blurted. The blood that had been drawn to my face when I was blushing drained out rapidly.

"Oh, it could be a bit worse than that." She stated quickly. My heart did a flip in my chest.

"What could be worse than that Hanna?" I winced at the concern that laced my voice. Someone snorted at my statement.

"It's complicated." She evaded.

"Then speak slowly." I bit out.

"He wants a meeting." She blurted out.

"If you say Hobbs, then you aren't my sister anymore." The words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them.

There was a shuffling noise on her end.

"Ms. Gonzalez." A familiar voice began on the other end.

Z

"I haven't been Gonzalez for a long time, you know." I bit out as I slid into a booth at a random club I had chosen. I discreetly wiggled my skirt back down to a tasteful length as I crossed my ankles delicately.

We were in the back corner; a perfect, secluded place to have this meeting. The club was filled with groups of people laughing loudly and knocking back their drinks as they grinded on each other on the overly strobe lighted, eardrum shatteringly loud dance floor, none the wiser of the tension that was going on in the back.

"I know. Took me forever to find you." He deadpanned.

"What exactly do you intend to do now that you have found me? You must have a good reason if you were willing to blackmail my sister." I snapped, my eyes narrowing. I wanted nothing more than to knock his head right off his wide shoulders.

"I need a meeting with Toretto." He got right to the point. My eyebrows shot up condescendingly.

"I'm sorry, with who?" Instead of innocent, my statement just sounded snarky. He started to look real irritated with my sass, but I wasn't really giving a damn.

"You know who." He smashed his fist on the table in a very Hulk like fashion. I glanced haughtily at his fist, then back up at him with as much contempt as I could muster. "They've committed crimes worse than his in twelve countries; they've taken out a whole lot of people. We need to stop them."

"And I presume you need this Toretto's help?" I drew out my question and his nostrils flared.

"I presume he wants his girl back?" He snarled.

"You're going to have to do better than just that." I deadpanned. I crossed my arms under my breast in a way that oozed pride and sass. I almost smiled in victory when I saw his chest rise in anger under his tshirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling the shots?" He barked. Two years ago before the Rio job I would have balked at his attitude. Dealing with angry drunks and spoiled rich boys that thought I should be giving them everything after they gave me a smirk had taught me keep my cool and stay business like.

"I think I'm your only link to Toretto." I shot back.

"All I have to do is send my men out to find him in this club!" He roared. A few skanky looking girls at the bar turned out his outburst.

"If he's smart enough to evade you for two years, do you really think he'd stroll into the same building as you?" I asked smoothly. It took all I had to not smirk at his fury.

It was true that Dom and the team weren't here, but that didn't mean they'd send me alone. I had a wire stuck in my cleavage and Tej was in a van out back monitoring the conversation for any sign that I needed help. The rest of the team was laying low close by somewhere. Most people were against sending me to meet him, but I had managed to convince them that I had it covered.

"What exactly do you want?" Hobbs snarled.

"Diplomatic immunity for all involved. A cleanslate." I told him blankly as I played with my watch.

"I can't do that." He said immediately in a much calmer tone than before.

"Then I can't get you Toretto." I stated as I started to leave. A look of indecision took over his features before he reached out and grabbed my wrist right as I slid out of the booth.

"What's in it for you? You're just an ex-girlfriend." He asked bluntly. I shrugged.

"What's in it for you? I think that's the better question." I whispered back. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises." He replied as he let me go.

"All or nothing." My quick remark made him grimace. "And I want that in writing." I added as an afterthought.

"Done. I'll send you instructions by Hanna." He caved. Without another word, I slipped my wrist out of his grip and disappeared into the crowd.

Z

I was the last one back to the garage; I had to drive around aimlessly for a long time until I was sure that no one had tailed me. Surprisingly I hadn't spotted anyone. Maybe Hobbs was confident that he could force the answer out of Hanna. Something told me she'd kill him first before she let him twist her into doing anything again.

Tej whistled lowly when I stepped out of Harper's BMW in the garage. "You're not the quiet little girl who turned up in Rio anymore."

"Well, when you're working with spoiled rich people that are super entitled you can't back off or they'll eat you alive." I explained. "Also, my business partner's and asshole so I'm used to fighting to get my way."

"You did a good job." A deep voice stopped me in my tracks.

It was coming from a chair shoved in the very corner of the garage, far away from the rest of the team. A mountainous shape was slumped in it and a bottle of beer was sitting next to it. It slowly began to shift until I could make out an actual body shape, and then it rose, grabbing its beer and joining the group in the circle of light cast from the single bulb.

I had to consciously fight to keep my eyebrows from raising in shock.

He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He hadn't shaved, the lines in his face seemed to have grown deeper, and the bags under his eyes were so dark I could see them from way away. His mouth was set in thin grim line. Aside from the set of his mouth, the rest of his face was completely stoic.

So that's how Dom was holding up.

"What do we do now?" Mia asked.

"I say we wait; if Hobbs comes through with his promise, then we don't have to worry about anything else for the rest of our lives. Never have to think about being found again." Brian put in.

"Yeah but this ain't what we do. We're helping _law enforcement_! Same guy that put a couple of y'all in handcuffs! We're going against people that took down a military convoy. Don't tell me y'all haven't considered the fact that they're going to be using those weapons on us." Rome protested loudly.

I sat down on the arm of Han's moldy armchair, preparing for a long ass night of arguing.

"He helped us out in the end." Mia defended half-heartedly.

"There's a lot in it for him to help us this time." Han supplied. A few people nodded.

"There's also a lot we don't know. We don't know who's calling the shots, who they're working for, or what they need the weapons for." Tej brought up.

"Probably an arms dealer." Brian suggested as he shifted his weight in agitation.

"Arms dealer?" Leo echoed. "We ain't prepared for that shit, man."

"If we could pull of Rio, we can do this. We're going to need a lot of weapons, though." Gisele threw in. Mia paled at the mention of weapons.

"We have a lot more to lose this time." She muttered, mostly to herself.

Silence descended on the group as everyone considered that statement. If they did this job, there was a possibility that they would lose everything they had built up in the time since Rio. If they did, it was certain that they would lose a team mate for a second and final time. They'd never get a second chance. If she were my family, I knew what choice I would make.

"We need to figure out how Letty fits into all of this." Han broke the silence.

"It doesn't matter how she fits in." Dom finally spoke up. Every eye in the room focused on him. "We're getting her back."

His declaration seemed to decide everything. The team started to move back to the cars to head home. Han wrapped an arm around my waist as we moved towards Harper's BMW. I moved into his warmth as I tried to block out the cold that was creeping in through my thin club dress. With a smirk of amusement, he pulled off his jacket and dropped it over my shoulders.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Gisele's poisonous glare.

Z

"Do you have the information?" Dom asked as he collapsed onto the couch in front of me. Startled at his sudden appearance, I glanced up from my phone.

It was amazing how much better he looked; the color had come back into his face and the bags were quite as noticeable. His face still looked a little too drawn to be totally back to normal, but still, it was a massive improvement from the broken looking man slumped in a chair at the garage. It looked like he had showered, shaved, and had a nice long nap since then.

"She just sent it." I passed him the phone.

The message from Hobbs was simple: an address in London, a picture of the signed papers promising freedom, and a message not to fuck it up and to be there in forty-eight hours. I had kind of been expecting some sort of brutal death threat tacked on the end, but it seemed like he was on his best behavior.

It was hard to see Dom's facial expression because the only light in the living room was the soft glow coming from the television, but I imagined his features tightening just a little bit.

"What'd it take for Han to get you back?" Dom asked as he dropped my phone on the coffee table between us. My mouth fell open in shock before I snapped it closed again. _What's brining this up?_

"He managed to talk me into a date and we got shot at by some Russians." I began hesitantly, still really confused about the subject change.

"Russians?" Dom asked, amusement coloring his voice.

"Russians." I confirmed before launching into the whole story. He sat patiently and listened to me try to explain my family and the job. After that story was over, we fell into easy conversation. Well, easy one sided conversation. He'd get me to talk with a question, and then just listen to my answer.

Pretty soon, my eyelids started to droop and the sound of my own voice was putting me to sleep. Dom realized what was happening, and stood up to leave.

"You should go to bed." He said bluntly.

"I'll wake Han and he'll start being a pissy priss pot. I'll just stay on the couch; it's comfortable enough. He nodded.

"If something happens, can we leave Antonia with your family?" He asked slowly.

I considered his question for a minute. Harper should never touch a baby. Miles was in Costa Rica and also shouldn't handle a baby. Christiano was a grandfather at this point and could definitely handle Antonia for a while. They could stay in my apartment in Madrid; all it would take to get him there would be a phone call.

"Christiano is great with kids. He could come get her and take her to my apartment in Madrid at any time." I told him. He nodded.

"Good night." He muttered as he walked away.

"Night." I replied as I started to pull the blanket off the back of the couch.

I had managed to get it cocooned around me and pillow shoved under my head when the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up.

"He trusts you way too much." An accented voice broke the stillness from the doorway.

_Oh, shit. Should've gone to bed with Han._

**AN: Sorry guys. School unfortunately comes first. **

**I am super excited about the new trailer. This fanfic will probably only loosely follow it. I'm not going to do any rewrites to match the fic to the movie. You will be glad to know that I decided on the happier of my two ending choices for this. Though that doesn't mean the middle's going to be any happier.**

**Reviews would be really helpful right now. Let me know what you would like to see in the story and I will try to make it happen!**


	7. Shameless Fluffy Filler

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me a chance, to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts. **

**Adele**

**Z**

"He trusts you way too much."

I almost groaned. I was too exhausted for her bullshit.

_Oh shit. Think of a clever reply. _

"Fuck off, Gisele." Nailed it.

She laughed. It sounded throaty and sarcastic. "It's not lady like to swear."

Anger at her condescension rose is my chest. I thought of several good insults with even worse language, but I swallowed it back. Hoping to avoid what could possibly be a bitter fight, I muttered "It's too early for this."

"Yes, it is." I almost breathed a sigh of relief when she replied after a long, loaded pause. I expected her to turn and go, but she didn't. "I can't believe you're out here all alone. Not a good sign for a newlywed couple."

Slowly, I sat up. The blanket fell away and crumpled at my waist. Her words rankled me, but I wasn't sure biting back was a good idea. I was the baby of the group by a lot; if she managed to make me look immature, then I'd be pulled off the team in a heartbeat. It was super late, I was tired, and there was honestly no telling what stupid thing was going to come out of my mouth at this point.

"What do you want, Gisele?" I murmured.

"Nothing at all." She replied smoothly. "It's Han I'd be worried about wanting." She continued with a sneer in her voice.

"Just stop it." I snapped back. Being nice be damned; I was not putting up with that. I could barely make out her outline by the light of the tv, but I saw her lean casually on the door frame, absolutely unconcerned by my change in tone. "We worked it out. We're married. If I can't satisfy him, then why the hell is he with me?"

"Ignorance is bliss." She sounded irritatingly smug.

"What exactly am I ignorant about, Gisele?" I took the bait. I might as well; she wasn't going away otherwise.

"So I guess he hasn't told you." She confirmed confidently.

"Told me what?" I asked again as I sinking feeling settled into my chest. I knew she was actively trying to upset me, but I was worried that whatever was about to come out of her mouth had some truth to it.

"Do you really think he has just you?" Her lazy tone turned into something more biting.

"Yes. Because he does." I told her firmly.

"You're naive. He's the kind of guy that needs something that you just can't give him." She continued.

Heat flared in my cheeks. "Why? Do you know from experience?" I asked in a fake innocent tone.

She snorted. "No, but you do." She informed me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"One time." I barked back quickly. A quiver I wasn't expecting set into my voice.

"You think so? I wasn't his only affair, Ellie." She spoke to me like a friend breaking harsh news. That made me angrier than if she would have screamed it while throwing a vase at my head. My chest clenched. She had to be lying. "I bet he told you he was working late to let you rest."

My heart flipped in my chest. That was a common occurrence when we lived in Columbia. As he got stronger and healed after the accident, he would start staying later at the garage and sending me home so I could take the break I hadn't gotten while he'd been stuck in bed. That in no way meant that he was cheating.

"There couldn't have exactly been that much work to do in that little match box of a garage. It was almost as tiny as the house."

"What did you just say?" I asked in shock.

"Your beach house. It was so small it could fit inside our apartment in Madrid, porch and all." She replied perkily.

He'd taken her home. To my home. To the place I built for us. That was mine. I couldn't decide if I wanted to throw up, kill her, or kill Han. I was really afraid it was going to be the first one when another thought hit me; if he did bring her to Columbia with him, then maybe she did know about side girls that I didn't. Maybe he'd shown her what I had been too naïve to see.

"It wasn't all bad." She continued. "The area was beautiful. It had an amazing view of the sunrise." An amazing view through a set of glass French doors from my side of the bed.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times as I tried to think of some reasonably clever come back that said I wasn't bothered. Instead, I called her some of the names that I'd been mentally calling her for almost two years.

"You jealous bitch." I spat after a streak of curses. "You can't handle that someone else got what you wanted. You act tough, but you're as insecure as it gets."

"Who's the one picking a fight with her boyfriend's ex?" She replied.

"You, you mother fucking psycho!" I yelled.

"I can't imagine how you would react if you ever meet one of his booty calls."

"I've met you, haven't I?"

"Hey! That's enough!" A deep voice roared from behind Gisele. I was startled by Dom's reappearance, but not enough to get distracted from my thoughts of shoving her hoop earrings down her throat.

"Go to bed." He snapped at Gisele. She sent him a glance before gracefully moving away from the door like a predator. Her smirk told me this was only the beginning.

I was shaking with fury and hurt. That had to have been a lie to upset me. Unfortunately, I didn't think the part where she had slept in our bed was.

"Fighting is not acceptable." Dom admonished like a high school principle.

"I know. She's the instigator. She's pissed because he still loved me in Madrid." I spat a little too loudly as I forced myself to hold in another stream of colorful names.

"I don't care. Let it affect the team and I'll send you to Madrid on babysitting duty." He threatened as he turned to leave. "And Ellie, I've known Han a long time. Long enough to know that he sincerely regretted what happened in Rio. If he did it before you left him, which I doubt, then don't judge him too harshly. He didn't do it again when he got you back."

With that the big man left and let his words sink in.

They kept repeating over and over in my head. Han and I had fixed things; the past had been made up and forgiven. He had settled down a lot from the womanizer he was in Tokyo. We were happy. Was it worth destroying by dragging up the past?

I still felt hurt, deeply, deeply hurt, and for some reason, I felt like Han deserved to know how much that hurt. I flung off my blanket off, and ran back to our room.

He cringed a little when the door opened and light from the hallway flooded the room, but he didn't even come close to waking all the way up. Not even turning the light next to him on got him awake. Frustrated with him, I grabbed my pillow and whacked him soundly on the back with it. He jolted up with a rather impressive stream of swear swords.

"You brought her home to my house." I accused as my vision started to blur. "You slept with her in our bed and you showed her all of your side girls."

He stared at me like I had lost my mind. Slowly, recognition of what I was talking about started dawning. His eyes narrowed in anger and his jaw clenched tightly.

"What the hell did she say to you?" He growled as he sat all the way up.

"That you had a whole string of mistresses and the view from my side of the bed in Columbia was pretty!" I yelled at him.

His mouth fell open as he considered what to say. He shut it after a moment before dropping his head in his hands with a sigh.

"I need to know, Han. I'm not going to calm down until I do." I hissed venomously.

"I went to get everything in order. I tried to leave Gisele in our hotel room, but she ended up coming anyway. Nothing happened." He muttered into his hand.

"Did you really just try to tell me that nothing happened?" I asked incredulously.

"It didn't!" He snapped, his voice rising. "Even if it did, like you didn't have other men in your bed over the time we were broken up."

"What other men, Han?" I asked him bitterly with a snort. "It's always you; only you. How could you not know that? Ever since I met you when I was sixteen, I couldn't even think about anyone else. That's why hearing her say that rips my fucking heart out. Watching the two of you together killed me on the inside; I haven't felt that much hurt since dad died. I don't care how many years ago it was, I don't think I can handle knowing that Gisele wasn't the first. I just—I can't-" I was breathless by the time I reached the end. Tears I hadn't realized were coming were threating to work their way out.

An expression I couldn't place flitted across his face. There was definite shock, but there was a mixture of something else that I'd never seen before. He almost looked hurt, like I had backhanded him with my engagement ring hand.

"I don't deserve you." He muttered as he pressed his forefinger and thumb against his eyelids with a sigh.

"What? There were others?" I asked, completely caught off guard by his response.

"No!" He replied so sharply I flinched. I wasn't used to him raising his voice.

The wounded look got worse. Almost hesitantly, he reached his arms out to me. I crawled onto the bed and sat beside him.

"I only cheated on you with Gisele, but I wasn't as faithful with her." He admitted. Relief washed over me, and also a little guilt; maybe I should have trusted him a little more.

"Okay." I said weakly as I brushed a tear of my cheek. He winced when he saw it.

"I kept thinking I would forget about you if I could just keep girls coming, and sometimes I could, but not all the time. You were my best friend; I kept thinking how much I wanted to tell you something, that you would have liked a place we went to, that I needed to take you out to this restaurant. All of that was starting to fade away until you bumped into me on that sidewalk. After that, all I could think every time I saw you with Desi, I thought it should have been me."

He spoke more openly than I'd heard in a really long time. I didn't think I had ever heard him talk about emotion that much at once in the entire time I'd known him. It was rather eye opening. I had always known that he wasn't fond of my best friend, but I didn't realize it was because of this.

"Han, why did you go back to the house, really?" I asked after his words had sunk in.

"Why do you think?" He gave me a look that told that I should already know. I shook my head, because I still didn't understand.

"I was looking for you." My eyes widened with shock. "You left with a nothing. I figured you might come back to get your Camaro. I didn't want to believe that you were really gone. By then I had figured out how much of a mistake I had made, and I was hoping to fix it." He told me candidly, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his lip.

"Good Lord we sound like a Nicholas Sparks book." I muttered to distract from the fact that I was really about to start bawling and I wasn't really sure why. "What's next? You start bringing me flowers? We get amnesia, and kiss in the rain after we find a time travelling mailbox? You save me from a suicide attempt and my evil boyfriend and we both die at the end?"

"That last one sounds like Titanic." His lips pursed as he tried to hide his amusement.

"Really? I haven't really watched the first part. It's only good after the boat starts to sink." I informed in matter-of-factly as I started wiping away the tears that were escaping despite my best effort.

"Sometimes when we fight I wonder why I ever put up with you, then you say shit like this and I remember." He deadpanned with a full-fledged smirk pulling at his mouth. I laughed as still more tears spilled out.

"I have no idea why I'm crying." I admitted.

"Because you're exhausted." He replied as he put my pillow back in its place and raised the sheet so I could crawl under. "Why weren't you in bed earlier?"

"You're kind of a drama king when I wake you up getting into bed." I deadpanned before snuggling into my pillow. He rolled his eyes at me and muttered something under his breath. I reached over him with a smug smirk. "Good night, sweet prince." I jabbed sarcastically, before I turned the light off.

The second the light was off, he rolled on top of me, lightly pinning me with a little of his weight. I gasped in surprise at his sudden closeness.

"You know I could get you back for that." He whispered in my ear.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I teased.

"I'm going to make sure you don't sleep at all tonight."

Z

The soft murmur of voices and the rocking of turbulence stirred me from my deep sleep. Sort of stirred me at least; my eyelids felt like they were glued shut and my head was cradled in the warm spot between Han's shoulder and his neck. I was exhausted and it was all his fault. I nuzzled deeper into his neck. His response was to go completely stiff and lean away. I felt a little irritated with his refusal and immediately thought of a few ways to loosen him up.

I pressed my lips on his pulse point before running the tip of my tongue up his neck all the way to his earlobe, where I nipped lightly. At the same time, I moved my hand over his denim covered thigh. He jerked so hard my head fell off his shoulder. Grunting with indignation, I tightened my hand on his thigh, just enough to make him uncomfortable.

"She getting handsy?" Han's laughing voice rang from in front of me.

Confused, I sat straight up and opened my eyes to see a rather red faced, horrified looking Brian staring at me in absolute shock. Han was walking down the aisle with a water bottle in one hand and juice cup in the other. Rome's loud guffaw started from the row behind me.

Red spread across my cheeks as I suddenly remembered that Antonia had gotten over her shyness and latched onto Han. Trying to avoid a toddler fit, he had taken the seat beside Mia and left me with Brian.

"I think I'm going to move over." Brian finally managed to choke out as he stood up and moved over to Han's seat. Han handed him the juice up with a smirk before he slid in next to me.

I thought I heard Brian whisper something that sounded like "Nope, not innocent. Not even a little," to a giggling Mia. I sleepily glared at them which made Mia giggle more.

As soon as Han sat down he started trying to put his arm around me and pull me closer. I shoved him away with an eye roll. "The moment's over. I'm done cuddling."

"Shame; I'm kind of cold." Han replied good naturedly.

"Want your jacket back?" I asked grudgingly, even though I knew I wasn't taking it off. He shook his head.

As I settled back down against the back of my seat, my eyelids went started drooping again. It didn't help that Han had returned to trying to hold me and pulled me up against his warm side. He ran his hand up and down my arm before leaning his head down to my ear.

"What exactly did you do to shatter your illusion of innocence?" His mocking voice was filled with amusement.

"I guess I could show you later. I could also throw in all of the words I was about to whisper." I replied into his collar bone. His chest rumbled with a chuckle.

"Might not have time later. Mia and Brian asked me to call Christiano. He's going to be in Spain in a few hours. You and Mia might be taking a side trip to Spain." He told bluntly. I groaned. "You won't miss much; we have to figure out what we're up against before we can make a plan. I don't trust Hobbs with all of the recon."

"Are you going to try to make me stay in Spain?" I snapped at him, remembering our earlier conversation in our hotel room after he had first called Dom.

"As much as you've always wanted to go to London? Not a chance. Besides, even if I were to hog tie you and mail you back in a box, you'd still manage to break out and find your way back to me."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**AN: Thought I would give y'all a chapter of shameless fluff. The shit is going to hit the fan in a few chapters , so don't get used to it! That also includes more with Gisele. I just don't feel like she's too sneaky and malicious to openly start a fist fight. **

**Also, this is the last story in the series officially. Apparently Tokyo Drift follows this one in the effed up timeline. **

**Is Han OOC in this? Please tell me, but it's so late I'm not even sure anymore. Thank you so much for the reviews. They're really encouraging and they really get stuff written faster, even if it's not getting posted. **


	8. Note for Movie Version

Hey guys,

I'm super sorry for not updating, but life has been crazy. The end of the story is mostly done, so at the end, updates should come quickly. There are some issues with the beginning. I'm going to edit my early chapters to fit the movie. They will be posted under Complications (Version 2) and some of the chapters that don't fit will be scrapped. I'm going to keep the version I have been writing up because I like reading your feedback and encouragement.

Most of what I'm going to do is set in stone, but is there anything in particular that y'all want to see in the new version? No guarantee that it will be included, but if I can work it in, I might.

Emo Owl.


End file.
